


悲惨さに笑う(Laughing in Misery)

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A lot of era and tool deviations, AU, Alot of them., I'll be really lazy, I'm being really lazy with these, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, possible m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that began in pain, ended with joy, because I met you.<br/>Do you remember that day? You had been crying, although you still won’t admit. And you were scared, not just for yourself, but for your family.<br/>I didn't know who you were but remember, my cub. You were  so tiny, and I knew from the very first day I loved you, you'd became so precious to me. You are still so precious to me.<br/>*Also under prolonged Hiatus until I get shit sorted out.*</p><p>9/22/17 1:21 a.m<br/>As of this morning, I am giving a one week notice for this story's deletion<br/>I've given up on it, and frankly I am no longer a big fan of Fairy Tail, don't get me wrong I love it but I've moved on.<br/>Sorry, and to better things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having reoccurring dreams about this I honestly had to get it out. So bear with me since I'm writing this directly onto AO3, w/o autocorrect. Also, I'm twisting the plot a bit to fit in with this story, that also means the era itself will change, as in the buildings, transportation, and tools.
> 
> EDIT: 4/2/2016  
> I am completely revamping the story, OC's and flow of the story, there were many cringe-worthy moments in the original. Many of which could've been avoided through revamping. So that's what I'll do!

It was supposed to be a normal day. It would always be a normal day. It should've been a normal day.

Papa was supposed to wake her up. And they would get ready for the day, if there were any chores to be done, they'd do them together and have fun doing them, mostly spreading the mess. And if they finished early and had errands to run, they'd do them together.

Sometimes, Papa had to go away for a while, so she'd stay at home with Sidus until he returned. Sidus was about as old as her, and he seemed to enjoy some of the games she played, unlike some of the other girls in the village. She rough housed just as much as the boys and wasn't very tactful. The villagers whispered it was because she'd had no female influence.

_~~Basically, she was half an orphan.~~ _

That didn't stop her from proving them wrong,she'd had her father sew her a dress, an art that he was very proud of himself for mastering, impressing everyone with how she managed to be both girly and tomboyish at the same times. 

The whispers stopped when they realized at the age of three, she was more aware of her surroundings compared to other children.She saw past deceit, and could cast a spell or two, and it wasn;t limited to a single type. A feat that often took a lifetime to learn.

Her hidden talents didn't go unnoticed by her father who quickly picked up and moved. _(something about educating her more through becoming a traveling salesman.)_ She didn't totally understand it at the time, but secretly she was happy to be rid of the town, they weren't any fun. And they certainly didn;t share the same love she did for books and art. 

It wouldn't be until years later that she realized, her father was trying to protect her, keep her close enough that no one could lay a finger on her.

But things were bound to happen. So gripping Sidus, she ran through the wreckage and came upon her father. Just as she was about to call out to him, a flash of white appeared and materialized before her. Standing before her, a man.

No, not a man. A figure like a man. But his aura. his posture his strange white hair, amber eyes, and olive skin. He towered over her, as most adults would, but none but her father instigated such an eruption of fear in her. 

Her father bleeding and losing focus managed to lift his prone body up. This caught her attention, she ignored the strange man skirting around him, making her way to her father, only to be stopped by the strange man. She tried to pry herself away from his grip, but he only gripped tighter.  

"CHRONO!! DON'T YOU DARE!" her father bellowed, staggering his way towards them. The man's expression was blank, unchanged and unimpressed.

'Papa!' she wanted to cry but fear lodged the words in her throat.

"We made a deal,...., ~~~~the girl and I," the man said,her eyes widened, what deal? She didn't recall ever making a deal with anyone. She was only 5, on the cusp of a 6th birthday in a week. Where would she even find the man anyway?

"She's only 5. Vasanti was just a toddler, besides you said 16!!" her father argued stumbling, gripping his arm in pain.His pupils were dilating making him seem more like the demon the villagers once described him to be.The man stayed silent,"...Well, circumstances dictate otherwise. To ensure her survival, I'm afraid I must separate the two of you." With a flash of white, her world darkened, the last thing she heard was her father's voice calling her name.

* * *

"VASANTI!!" She was gone. Disappeared like she never existed.He saw only red, and with newfound adrenaline coursing through his veins he swung at the man that caused her to disappear. Chrono dodged with a bored look on his face, further fueling his rage. He continued to swing until he ran out of stamina and fell to the ground.

He struggled to get up, but the exhaustion overtook him. Chrono took pity upon the man, "I'm sorry, but this is how things were fated to happen," receiving no response he continued," All you'll remember is that your daughter seemed to die here because -"

* * *

It was cold, and the cobblestone ground didn't help much. She wondered if she was in the capital city, no village had any cobblestone roads. They cost too much, not to mention they took forever to build. But the houses were so big,and there was a canal flowing right through the middle of the town. She must be in the capital, but it didn't seem like the capital.

 _Perhaps the rain,_ Sidus suggested from within her arms, she'd almost forgotten he was there, at the sound of the thought, Sidus huffed, snuggling closer to her for warmth.

It was raining, really hard, and the water felt like pinpricks against her skin.Not to mention a new pain flooded her head. It was coming from her right eye. Feeling there, she almost screamed, her right eye was gone, it was hollow like nothing had been there in the first place. Feeling like she was imagining things, she asked Sidus to look for her. Peering at it, he was equal as shocked but not for the same reasons.

 _It's...turned amber, like shiny amber. Your right eye has become shiny amber and they've slit  pupils like mine!!_   he sounded too excited at that last part. But she paid it no mind, worrying more over the fact that her right eye changed color. 

She was scared, really scared, what was she to do in a situation like this. Letting out a sneeze and a few sniffles she cried, not outright bawling, but tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain. At this rate, she'd get sick.

What she hadn't expected was such a sad aura before hers,misery indeed loves company. Looking up at him, she took in his features. Staring at her with wide black pupils, his rose pink hair sticking to his forehead. His white scarf and black trench jacket with gold embroidery both drenched. His white harem pants the only things dry. The blue cat next to him with wings, an expression quite similar to the pink heads.

Shocked and staring at the scaly bundle in her arms. Would this man take him away from her, she didn’t want to lose her friend, no one would take Sidus away. The dragon squirmed in her grasp, making small comforting noises. The expression of the stranger changed, he smiled nostalgically and crouched down, removing his jacket revealing a loose black shirt. Wrapping the jacket around her he smiled, and said, “Hi, my name’s Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Your dragon friend is right you need to get somewhere safe. Come with me, I’ll make sure no one will take him from you.”

If Sidus said it was okay, as he had been soothing her, then she would agree. She got up only to let exhaustion take over. Her world turned dark and cold, only to enter warmth only a second later.

 _You can trust him,_ Sidus said. She sighed and snuggled deeper into this strangers arms, the warmth felt oh so familiar. Papa, she thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV'S. Just to let you know. After the single switch, it will continuously be Natsu's POV unless explicitly stated otherwise. That being said, I apologize to anyone who liked the original content better than what's being rewritten now. I apologize for jumping the gun, and not informing you. I saved a couple of the chapter's but only a few for plot purposes. Again I sincerely apologize.

Natsu wondered if he'd made the right decision, all things considered. He'd ridden for two days, somehow completely forgetting about his motion sickness, and the people he'd left behind. The person he'd left behind.

 _'What did the Ice-Bastard say, I was welcome no matter what.'_ Natsu thought about it staring up at the night sky from their encampment for the night. He wanted to cry. He almost did.

Almost.

The shifting of warmth laying beside him brought him straight out of his thoughts. He took in this warm bodies features. Black hair that glistened like starlight, smooth pale skin with plenty of baby fat still there. Curled between them was Happy. A blue Exceed that had been with Natsu since his early days in the guild. And right by Happy was a dragon. A tiny baby dragon about as old as the little girl that lay next to him. Dark scales that reflected the starry sky, pitch black yet so full of light. The dragons wings were smaller than it body, it's horns started at the back of it head on the sides. and continued like a crown. Three on each.

Natsu gave a little sigh and pulled them closer to his body for warmth. It wasn't that cold in Fiore at night, but for a normal human child, is was probably chillier than he perceived it to be. He felt his companions shift closer to him, and Natsu finally felt the world darken as he let  himself fall asleep.

Embracing the memories of what had happened in the past week.

* * *

_Natsu'sPOV_

It had been a pretty painful Mating Season thus far. Me not wanting to go to the guild for a week was pretty upsetting. (Although we all agreed mostly for Wendy's sake more than our own.) Her being near all of us older dragon's would've resulted in her early Heat. And the first one was always the worst. 

And apparently fate was not in our favor because at the moment Gajeel and I was in Wendy's room being watched over by Gray, Erza, and Juvia. A constant source of water for the week was good, especially in Wendy's case. It wasn't as bad for me as it was a few years ago, the bi-yearly happening of it all for the past 7 years really boosted my resistance.

Gajeel wasn't doing all that badly either, handling pretty well. All that was left now was waiting for Happy to come back with the relay from Laxus. He would've been invited to come with us, but having found his mate the year before( Surprise, Surprise! It was Freed.) he'd be spending the majority of the week in his 'Den' much to Freed's dismay.

Gajeel shook his head sadly, the remaining members of Raijinshu would have to avoid their beloved teammates for the rest of the week, I chuckled a bit grinning like mad, although it kinda hurt to do so in the position I was in. I felt another splash of water hit me, despite it being freezing cold, it was a welcome feeling compared to the Heat crawling up my skin.

Wendy made another noise of pain, and our best solution was another splash of cold water, and some on her naval.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, the whole situation was something they were unused to. The fault was mostly on my part, I always left town for a week at a time on missions to avoid any disturbances during my heat. Now that we had four Dragons living in the town, is was a lot more likely for this to happen, and was unavoidable.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Eh?" I responded, did she want me to explain the Heat.

"How often is this going to happen, with the two  no  three attacks we've had on the guild thus far, having our four Dragon Slayers out of commission puts us at a major disadvantage," Erza explained, and she had a point, while we weren't the most powerful, we were the only members who could consume elements of any kind.(Although adverse elements not of our designated kind of put us out of commission for a while.)

"Well," GajeeI started," Dragons' go into heat around the Vernal and Autumnal Equinox's, so it makes it Bi-yearly. Which basically means we'll be all around grouches for two weeks a year. The heat differs during both times."

Juvia's interest had been piqued at that point, " How so?"

"During the Vernal Equinox, like any other animal, a Dragon goes into heat for Mating reason's. To procreate, so they let out pheromones to other dragons, potential mates, then the mating ritual happens."

"Mating ritual?" Gray said, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, Ice-Bastard, Mating Ritual. Basically, you either gotta become the Dominant in the relationship or the Submissive. Your role during the Mating Ritual remains your role for good, in mating concerns. You wanna be Dominant, pin the Dragon, and hold them there, if you fail or don't want to be Dominant, mate with them, but let them have control."

"What if you don't want to mate with them?" Erza asked, worried for Wendy.

"Then you need to make your refusal loud and clear so that they will back down," Gajeel answered.

"Wait, if Wendy-chan is releasing pheromones to attract Dragon's, doesn't you Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun's presence put her at risk?"Juvia asked, splashing us all with water again.

I shook my head," No, we consider Wendy too much of a sibling for that, besides we've had enough resistance built up for the years. And she really needs the support of other Dragon's at the moment. First Heat's always the worst." Gajeel grunted in affirmation. 

Goddamn, heat for female's were equivalent to an extremely harsh period cycle, explaining the excruciating pain and how it would be easier for Wendy on a psychological and hormonal level to have people she trusted near.

"Wait," Erza halted," Then is Lucy not here because she may be..."

"Nope," Gajeel said indifferently, wrapping a cloth around a chunk of ice, before laying it across Wendy's abdomen again. I shook my head, Lucy was by no means in any danger if she was near us.

"I asked her to go out with a couple of the guild members to find some Mountain Echo Grass."

"Mountain Echo Grass?" 

"Yeah, I managed to time mine right and made some before hand, well Porlyusica made it for me, but that's how I survived my first Heat."

"Huh," Gajeel muttered leaning against Wendy's bed, said person in the bed groaned some more, twisting her body in pain, trying to find a comfortable position. I chuckled a bit at her vain attempts in finding comfort.

"Wendy, all first heats are like this, your's came a little later than most is all. Female Dragons supposedly start at the equivalence of when your period starts, it the same concept for Dragon Slayers," I explained it was a basic concept, but the fact that I mentioned something so private apparently got Erza going.

"Natsu, a girls period is not something that should be mentioned."

"So I'm supposed to ignore the fact that the women around me bleed every month are in pain, and they walk through it like nothing. That's like a mind-blowing concept, you guys walk around like that every month, and you WALK through it! How fucking badass is that?!" Okay so I got smacked for cursing, but I doubted very much that Wendy even heard me through her pain. And I think Erza respects the feminist in me.

Of course, none of the guys in FairyTail give a rat's ass, since what the female fairy's do is their business unless they're ignoring signs of deteriorating health.

But I digress, Wendy is in pain and in need of emotional support. And that's support I'll always be there to give her.

* * *

_Or so I thought. Fate has a strange way of showing it's hand. It holds all the life changing cards, notice I said life changing not important._

_Fate blindsides you, catches you off guard. Some good, some bad._

_Some not much of a difference. But to me, that difference was important to me. Fate deals the life changing moments yeah._

_But me, I held the important decisions. I chose to turn my life around. I chose to love you, I chose to raise._

_Never blame yourself, okay._

_Vasanti, I found you that day, I was crying a little, because of the aching in my heart I denied for so long. You won't fill in the gap, not entirely, but you know, you're an insightful kid._

_You kept that misery away for a long time._

_Misery sure does love company._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrmm...so much-naming shit, and it's been a while too, sorry, I might be doing a mighty long one-shot, (like those hella long ones) for a pairing of mine that doesn't have one fanfic to its name. So I'm gonna be self-indulgent, but first things first updating. For now...time to hit the hay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of confusing shit, also my O.C seems a bit too chill for all that's happening. Eh.  
> 9/20/16  
> Edit's have been made to the ending b/c 1, it was rushed and 2, I like to think I've gotten better.  
> Why does everything sound better in your head, and terrible on paper.

The rest of the week was filled with long complaints and rants, courtesy of Wendy and man could the midget curse up a storm, I tell ya, it was fucking hilarious watching Juvia and even Ice-Bastard to blush at her long rants about the pain. It was funny and completely worth spending every minute with her. On the final leg of her Heat, some of her pain subsided, so Gajeel, Gray and I walked away from the dorms and to our own respective homes.

Gajeel went in the direction of the male dorms, lucky bastard, it was raining and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. Gray and I walked side by side in the pouring rain, of course as the Ice-bastard walked, he lost an article of clothing. Happy backtracked to pick it up for him, damn bastard's cluelessness to his state of dress fucking made Happy tired. With all this rain Happy might catch pneumonia, Gray, too.

Happy probably thought of that. Of course, when we'd finally reached his house, I had to remind him of his bare nakedness.

"Stop flashing the street, you'll get arrested."

"It's not like I do this on purpose!" He countered. I shrugged, picking up Happy, and cradling the Exceed in my arms, doing my best to keep him warm until I reached my place. I took care not to run, the road got pretty slippery, running would result in me falling and possibly injuring Happy.

I couldn't have that happening, no way. So I took a slow but hurried place through the town cutting corners and rushing through alleys to shorten the travel time. As I ran through one particular alley, I stopped in my tracks, in the middle of this damp, dank, dark alley, while it was raining, was a child. She was tiny, with pitch black hair like starlight, one side of her face covered, but her dark green eyes, like what was the name of the jewel, Emeralds. Her face still held some baby fat, her skin fair and unblemished, She was shivering and as I sniffed the air, it wasn't from just the cold, she was afraid.

A deep rumbling sound erupted from it, it made me freeze in shock and disbelief. What she held so close to her, almost like she was afraid to lose him, it scales was a deep black, but when the dragonling squirmed in her grasp, I could see them ripple revealing stars, or what seemed like stars. The dragonling turned to look at me, with really beady eyes , slit pupils, and golden irises, the dragonling stared at me. Assessing whether or not I was a threat.

Igneel told me, that a long time ago, dragons and humans were raised alongside each other, long after the dragon war ended on another continent. Sometimes both races were born alongside each other. They grew up and bonded to each other like siblings. But it came with a single repercussion, for a certain human to be born at the same time as a dragon, their lives would be intertwined in a one-way direction. 

Should the human die, so does the dragon, in return so long as the dragon still lives, the human gains immortality, if and when it died...the human would die inside slowly and painfully. I didn't know if this was the case, I could be wrong.

**_I wanted to be wrong._ **

She was shivering, her body shaking and her skin pale. The dragonling wasn't at all affected, but it was crooning in worry. I reached out slowly, hesitating, just in case the dragonling went on the defensive. The dragon began crooning again, calming her, so I decided was better than any to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name’s Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," I began," Your dragon friend is right you need to get somewhere safe. Come with me, I’ll make sure no one will take him from you." She nodded passing out as soon as I scooped her up. Happy took note of her fever,shaking his head sadly,at that moment I threw caution out the window and rushed past m house and towards Porlyusicas'.

* * *

Porlyusica was less than happy to see me, but when she saw the kid in my arms, she forgot about her hatred for humans and set about helping her. _(It was probably the dragonling that shocked her the most.)_  The dragonling in question reached a claw to me and placed it on my clenched fists. He crooned in thanks, making a low warbling noise I was unfamiliar with.

Growing up with Igneel as the only dragon around didn't exactly help me in identifying other races since each one tended to keep to themselves. Replying with a nod, the dragonling flew over to his...human..friend? And curled up next to her, promptly falling asleep. Porlyusica sat beside her, and sighed deeply, I didn't understand why, though. She looked at the kid with a deep sadness, she turned to me and patted on the edge of the bed the kid was resting in.

I sat down, wondering what exactly I was about to hear.

"You idiot boy," she began, which was kinda normal," You stupid son of Igneel." She cursed me some more, she rambled on and on about how stupid and reckless we were being. I didn't know how to react other than to laugh nervously. How does one react to this, was she some rich kid that had a pet dragon, no her clothing was ancient, kinda tribal. Her eyes, though, it was kinda like Erza's,'cept she had a different colored eye now in her bleeding socket.

"I wonder...if she's like Erza." Porlyusica tutted and bonked me over the head, damn hag.

"This child is most nothing like Erza, that child had and eye beyond repair, this one just happens to have two different ones." Porlyusica turned back to her work, mixing potions and remedies, perhaps for treating her fever. She glanced at the girl and her books, wary and fearful. She shot a glance or two at me, which I countered with a confused one, of course.

She glared and returned to her mutterings, I sat on the chair with Happy, and I shit you not I was asleep for only a few moments before I was woken up by Wendy. A very distraught and fidgety Wendy.

"Wendy,what's wrong?" Wendy's eyes watered some more before she pointed at the door behind her, it was a separate room in Porlyusica's home that I never seemed to notice, (not that I was here often enough to justify my knowing the in's and out's of her hut), and that's when I took note of the several other scents within the hut beside my own and Wendy's.

"Wendy, what's going on?" I asked ,a little more forceful.

"All right Salamander, mind explaining to me why the old healing hag needed to call us all here, and why the brat's crying," Cobra came into view directly above Wendy, she was a crying even more now,

"You're not exactly helping Cobra."

"And neither is you not explaining," Gajeel came into view Rogue and Sting trailing behind him, well Rogue was trailing, Sting was ushering him to get a move on.

"Do either of you really have the luxury of coming here?" Carla asked from my feet, the tiny exceed. Sting stuck out his tongue in annoyance, the dragon slayer had a way's to go, but who was I to talk all of us needed to grow up.

"At the moment, things in the guild are quiet and manageable, we've left things in the hands of Rufus and Yukino," Rogue offered giving Sting a subtle punch in the back via shadows. The young Guild leader was probably the most immature out of all of them.

"So what is going on exactly? Are any of you going to tell me?"

All I got were weird looks, and Gajeel looked ready to pummel me. Wendy was vocally crying now, "I thought you were dead. You weren't breathing when I got her and your heart stopped...and-an-an-"

"NEVER MIND THAT ALL OF YOU!!" Porlyusica came out of nowhere,her yelling ceased Wendy's crying,(more like scared the ever living shit out of her). She drew the attention of the room, she narrowed her eyes to make sure the message got through,(and it did). She turned towards the open room door behind her,"Come on now, we haven't got all day."

And that's when I remembered, the young girl I carried her yesterday. I shot out of my chair," Did her fever go down, she's okay right?"

"Quiet fool!!" I didn't want to back down, though, yesterday I brought in a sick child that smelled oddly familiar, a scent that I recall telling myself to avoid at all costs. Yet I didn't do it. I wanted to know if this child that I'd met for merely a few moments was alright,(it was probably the dragonling's fault I got attached anyhow). I heard the soft padding of feet, and the flapping of tiny wings, the tiny gasps of shock and chokes of disbelief. I'd already seen these two with my own two eyes, but today she looked healthier, the deathly pale skin color looked very similar to my own.

Her eyes seemed a bit brighter, and just as she looked healthier, so did the dragonling. His scales shown brighter and his warbles of chirps of joy held a pep to them. I felt relieved, a warm feeling began to bubble in my stomach, similar to the kind of feeling I had when I met Wendy, and when Wendy learned her first attacks as a Dragon Slayer. Something paternal, something proud. I enjoyed this feeling, and I certainly didn't want to let it slip away."That-that's..." Sting began in disbelief.His eyes glazed over in shock and awe.

"A dragon..." Rogue finished. Gajeel fell back into the bad she'd been resting in minutes(hours?) before. His face was pale as a ghost, which is understandable, one year ago, we'd been told by our foster parents, that all the dragons were dead, not one was left. Did that apply to other continents, considering the fact that we were all on this continent it could be possible that they were alive on other continents? 

Maybe.

Cobra happened to get real close to her, the dragonling hissed defensively, it didn't want an unknown like Cobra to get too close. The girl reached her hand towards Cobra, who in response lifted only a finger to meet her tiny hands.

" _< Where am I, where is here, who are all of you, where is my father >_ _?_ " she rapidly fired off in a language that sounded vaguely familiar. Cobra looked confused, unable to understand what she was saying, she must've seen the look of confusion on his face, because she fired off the same questions in the same way to Porlyusica, finding no such luck there, she continued her way around the room, I understood some of what she was saying, but how could I convey that in the same way to her.

She found some help in Wendy and Rogue, though. 

 _" <I am Rogue, and this is Wendy>,"_ Rogue replied, gesturing between him and Wendy, he continued by pointing and naming everyone around the room. That's when I realized why the language seemed so familiar to me, it was Draconian. I hadn't heard it spoken in so long, I didn't recognize it. But considering the age and depth of the language, where was this girl from, Igneel never formally teach me the entire language because it was 'old and unused', did the place she comes from use it so often?

I had a lot of questions , mostly about her Dragon, I'm sure all of us had questions. 

"You have...fire?" Her head tilted curiously in my direction, her Dragon friend also tilted his head in confusion, landing on her head. I lit a candle on fire by snapping my fingers,"Yeah I have fire."

She watched the flames and my hands with awe, like they held all the secrets behind that magic, although I did, it wasn't something any of us would ever share. The kind of magic was dangerous, extremely dangerous, what we used at the moment was merely a fluke and all our bodies were capable of in these forms.

The dragonling peered at the flame, looking around it, before blowing fire over it, the breath was a mix of purple and dark blue's and black, with...glitter?

He chirped happily, excited at what he did, looking back at the girl, she was clapping her hands softly and smiling. It was a smile full of pride.I liked the feeling of happiness that filled me, just from watching her smile. Leaving her to converse with her Dragonling and setting the Exceeds on watch duty, we all headed to the other side of the room to quietly decide what we would do with her.

"Okay, Salamander, fess up, where the hell did you find a girl with an actual Dragon!?" Gajeel hissed, and it was a hiss because we couldn't risk the Dragonling overhearing and relaying the info to her.

"I was on my way home from the Dorms to deal with the last day of my heat at home when I decided to take a few shortcuts so Happy wouldn't get sick from the rain, and then in that alley I found her and she was running a fever- and-"

"Regardless of where you found her, Natsu-nii, what will we do with her, none of us here are well equipped to care for a child, let alone raising one, and even if we could, we'd have to take her to the guild at some point. And look at her, she's inseparable from that Dragonling," Wendy said, gesturing to the girl, she was playing with the Dragonling, holding him close to her , the Dragonling making no protest, they spoke with Frosch and Lector Happy showing off his wings.

"Sending her to school would also be challenging if she is unwilling to part with the Dragonling for extended amounts of time..." Rogue trailed off, lost in thought.

"I'm sure both of our guilds would accept her with open arms, it's a matter of the Council, they're trying to find any given reason to shut you down nowadays', imagine word getting around that you've got a girl taking care of a Dragon, they'd shut you down and take her for their own gains,"Sting muttered gritting her teeth. They continued debating what to do with the girl and the Dragonling, Natsu growing more and more uneasy by the minute.

"Hey...one minute-Just give me a sec,"ignoring their protests, Natsu called out to the young girl, and spoke to her in Draconian, " _< What's your name...Little one's?>"_

She replied in kind," _< My name is...I don't remember...I- it's!>_" She clutched her head shaking it, trying to remember, but she couldn't tears of frustration started to form.

" _< If you'd like>_," I began," _< I can give you a new name, for your new home until we can find your old one.>_ She thought it over wiping her tears away, she nodded and waited for me to think one up.

" _< How about...Yoru...it means night I think...?>_" I turned to Gajeel for confirmation of this, he'd spent enough time around Levy to know about these kind of things. He gave me a genuine smile filled with pride, that kinda made me happy.

"Yoru..."she muttered to herself repeating it, she seemed to like it because she looked up and smiled at me.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Yoru!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, any concerns or confusion, I like getting paid in comments, consider it my motivation and will to write.


End file.
